Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are utilized in a great variety of devices to provide indicators, lighting devices, displays, etc. In this disclosure it should be understood that the term light emitting diode (LED) includes any of the well known light emitting devices, such as simple diodes, enhanced or super-emitting diodes, any of the various laser diodes including vertical cavity surfaces emitting lasers (VCSEL), etc. For purposes of differentiation, simple light emitting diodes include spontaneous emission while laser type diodes include stimulated emission.
The major problem with LEDs is that they can be difficult to produce in any specific color. For example, in a full color display, a red, green, and blue or blue green diode must be included in each pixel to produce full color when the emitted colors are combined in the correct amounts. Producing LEDs that emit any desired or selected color can be difficult and in many instances expensive.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved selective colored light emitting diode.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method of fabricating selective colored light emitting diodes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved selective colored light emitting diode that is easier to fabricate in any selected color.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved selective colored light emitting diode that can be produced using standard or well known semiconductor manufacturing techniques.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved selective colored light emitting diodes in which substantially any color of emission can be selected.